


He could get used to this

by GeekMom13



Series: Soulmate works [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Victor waited years for his soulmate.





	He could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked me a few Phichit-based pairing for an otp/Notp meme.  
> This was the result  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Victor had waited for this day for  _ years _ . His parents had originally sat him down and warned him to not wipe any strange marks off his arm should it ever appear. And then he started training with Yakov who gave an even longer lecture on keeping his skin fully covered in practice to avoid a soulmate writing distracting him.

Apparently, when Michael, the skater that Victor replaced, had gotten his first writing he had fallen and ended his career. Yakov wasn’t going to take any risks with his skaters. 

Victor didn’t mind much. He was almost 8. He was pretty sure he didn’t have a soulmate anyway. Or they were older and decided not to wait. His parents weren’t soulmates- and they loved each other as much as Lilia and Yakov did. 

So he’d be fine either way. 

Then one day after practice, it happened. Georgi- the boy at the rink who almost shared birthdays with him- shrieked. 

“VICTOR IT FINALLY HAPPENED FOR YOU!”

“Hmm, what?”

Georgi held up his arm that had some strange symbols that looked strange to him- the first looked like one of the graphs his mathematics books had on the cover. 

“Oh… What’s it mean?”

Georgi ran to his bag and came back with a pen, “Let’s try responding. Most nurses know a few languages.” 

Georgi carefully scrawled out

Алло!

Hello!

Victor watched his arm.

“Relax, we’re not sure when it appeared.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to miss anything.” 

That day saw Victor running into a few walls before Georgi decided to be his seeing-eye-friend. 

A few hours later, a reply finally came.

_ your soulmate born. Phichit. _

Victor hugged Georgi and scribbled back:

_ Happy! I’m Victor. _

It would be quite a few years from now but he was willing to wait. 

He had a soulmate. 

Named Phichit. 

Hopefully, Phichit liked puppies.

* * *

 

Once the internet became popular, Victor found out his name meant Conqueror and his soulmate, who was probably a boy, had a name that meant Winner. 

Which just proved to him they were definitely meant to be! 

Because Conqueror and Winner were basically the same things, right? 

When Victor was around thirteen, Phichit seemed to be able to hold a proper conversation. He talked about how much he loved animals and sunshine. 

Victor was sure he already loved the boy.

He also discovered he was from Thailand and loved movies. 

By the time Victor was eighteen, they had started to email and send photos. He had made sure to get Phichit’s parents permission and followed their rules on propriety. (But Phichit was eleven so it wasn’t like Victor had any plans yet anyway.)

When Skype first came out, he finally got to hear his soulmate’s voice. 

That day he learned that Phichit took up skating to make meeting him easier. 

Victor cried.

It was a fun conversation after that- mostly about who his coach was, if he had any jumps yet, how he felt about spins… 

Phichit fell asleep at the computer and Victor waited until his parents moved him to bed to hang up the call, thanking them for watching over his soulmate.

* * *

 

When Victor won his first gold in Seniors, he found himself with an armful of Phichit. His parents had managed to surprise them both and flown to meet for the first time. 

Phichit kissed him on the cheek that day. 

Christophe swore he would never let VIctor live down his reaction. 

Which was a  _ very _ obvious blush and a squeak.

They spent the whole weekend cuddling and talking, passing out on the couch in Victor’s room both nights. Luckily, Victor had the big suite so Phichit’s parents could sleep there too. When Victor woke up the second morning he looked down at the younger man- it might have been strange at first and his parents were a  _ little _ more strict, but waking up holding him was something Victor could really get used to.


End file.
